Harry Potter and the Vampire Queen
by HP Girl 28
Summary: O.k. During summer, the Durselys are found dead and Harry kidnapped by vampires. Now It's up to Remus, the Order and the rest of Hogwarts characters to save Harry and find out what the Vampire Queen want with Harry and many other children. Ch. 2
1. Chapter 1

I'm the Mother of all Vampires. 

I am the mother who bares new-born Vampires and leader of them all.

I have more power and stregth that can't even be measured.

I must feed daily from many bloodfeeders.

I live for so long that It's puts both the famous Nicolas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore to shame.

BUT!

I have one thing that I must do before my 1,500 years come to an end.

I must pick a new queen and advise them for 300 years until my death. Then they'll rule the vampires but they must be found before the midnight of the ending of the new year.

I must send out my seekers and have them find those who are found worthy of my throne and leading my children.

Then the great trials of blood will begin while I watch to see who will be worthy and who will be part of my system.

But for now, go my seekers, It Is Time for you to search for Those who You think are worthy of this World of Ours that We created in secret and Our own Hands.

SO what do you think but please no flames :)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Vampire Queen

Rated M

Chapter 1: The Letter

**It was almost midnight at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, where Remus was waiting along with Tonks, for Harry's letter. Remus job for awhile was reading Harry's letters and to alert the order unless something was up. Due to Sirius; death, Remus only hope was reading Harry's letters.**

**Every single letter that Harry sent, was the same words. Every three days, a parchment sent by Hedwig.**

**_Hi Remus,_**

_**Everything here is fine at the Dursleys'. **_

_**I'm doing fine, just study for next year.**_

_**Still no visions from Voldemrt yet.**_

_**Write again in three days.**_

_**Harry**_

**Remus knew that Harry was in the same boat that he was in. He knew that Harry wasn't fine. He knew that Harry still feels guiltyfor believing in Voldemort's vision and for believing Kreacher false lies.**

**Remus hoped that Harry was sitting on his bed and studing. Remus also hoped that the Dursley family was treating Harry right.**

**Just then while in thought, Remus felt his heart skipped a beat.**

**"Remus?" Tonk asked the werewolf when she saw his face turned white.**

**(1) "Something is not Right," Remus said.**

**Just then, a familar white owl flew into the window but what drew a gasp from Tonks lips was that the owl was covered in blood and was slowly dying.**

**Quickly, Remus removed the letter and hurried towards the fireplace to alert Albus Dumbledore.**

**There on the letter was not the same black ink that held Harry's nomal note but instead held Red ink and one word stood out which . As Tonks readed silently with tears in her eyes.**

_**Vampires!**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for not writing. Due to an incided, I'm only allowed to write once amonth.**

**But I hope that next saturday, I'll have both a chapter for Both Harry Potter and the Vampire Queen and The Fallen Angel! In the Next Chapter will be filled with a murder scene at the Dursley's House.**


	3. Chapter 3

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks 


End file.
